1. Field
The subject invention relates to variable stiffness guidewire systems and methods.
2. Related Art
Guidewires of different stiffness characteristics provide users with a range of capabilities to gain and maintain access during diagnostic and interventional procedures. The capabilities required are dependent on variables including, but not limited to, patient anatomy, placement target, tools to be placed, and physician preference. Accordingly, it is commonplace and often necessary to perform one or more guidewire exchanges during these procedures.
While guidewire exchanges are well accepted, they are time consuming and burdened by the cost of the additional guidewires. Thus, there is a need to reduce or eliminate the need for guidewire exchanges to reduce procedure time and cost.